Forum:2018-09-05 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Not a guard, then. More like badguy-in-chief. "The great work." So, a little obsessed about whatever bad thing he's planning. I'm a bit confused about what limb(s) she is putting in a sling. That looks like a foot in panel 3, but she seems to be able to walk okay. Speaking of which, what is the green stuff she's trailing in the last panel? Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, September 5, 2018 (UTC) : She not making a sling, it’s a bandage, which she is tying around her upper arm, the upper part of the lower arm on the left. She’s holding this arm up with the opposite one; the finger tips, which are all that is visible of her lower right hand do look a little like toes. The green stuff she is trailing is most likely the hem of her dress. — William Ansley (talk) 05:03, September 5, 2018 (UTC) : I wonder if this is the of Hermeticism being referred to, a reference to Crowley’s novella or just a grandiose way for the mystery being to refer to its “big plan”. — William Ansley (talk) 05:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :: I'd say it's the last of those. And I wouldn't be at all surprised if it turns out Mr. Eyeball is Pandorus Omnisiens, the Spark who is reported to have started England sinking a couple-three centuries back. Or maybe his heir or descendant. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:37, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: I like this idea, even though I present an alternative, below. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:18, September 7, 2018 (UTC) The Eye has Bluish-Grey skin around it. Who do we know, that looks like that? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:22, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :The coloring is just shadows. It is the eye of the Unicorn. He's plotting against the throne. A popular pastime, in palaces. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:31, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Haha. If you mean Lord Womble, he is anatomically unable to get his eye up against an eyehole without either his nose or his horn, depending on the angle of his neck, hitting the wall. Bkharvey (talk) 16:13, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Lord Womble has the head of a horse. The eyes are positioned on the sides, not the front, so it's quite possible for him to look through the eyehole. Svesjo (talk) ::::This. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:04, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::Okay, I admit it didn't occur to me that he could face sideways to the eyehole. But his eyes are horizontal slits, and the eyehole eye is definitely human -- or what passes for human in Phil's art, i.e., triangular. Bkharvey (talk) 15:36, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Re the Steelgarter article: "Establish the coordinates" sounds to me like how to set the knobs on a Mirror, not the latitude and longitude, for Skifander. Bkharvey (talk) 20:56, September 5, 2018 (UTC) "The museum." Can this be Moonbark's museum? The one with the allegedly-non-working Mirror? The one that might turn out to be working after all, if only they knew the coordinates for Skifander? I wouldn't put any of this past Moonbark, although I'll be sad if it turns out that Trelawney is part of the conspiracy. Bkharvey (talk) 04:31, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : It's pretty much a given it's the same place. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:16, September 6, 2018 (UTC) "There's been a murder." There have been two murders, starting with the one that prompted the lockdown, and Eyeball and Steelgarter think there has been a third, Violetta. Since Eyeball commented on the lockdown, presumably "a murder" means Tobber. Does Eyeball not know about Bunstable? This is just a detail, except that I've been thinking of Eyeball as the chief badguy but maybe he's just a cog in the gear if he doesn't know everything that's happened. Bkharvey (talk) 18:28, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : The Bunstable death just happened, so they might not have heard about it yet, even if one or both was involved in causing it via (presumably) drink-tampering. And no one'' official'' knows about Violetta yet, so it's not an issue. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:04, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah. And now that you started me thinking, we don't actually know for sure that Bunstable's death is a murder. In the GG world it's entirely plausible that overdosing on an imitation Jägerbrau could make you catch fire. Bkharvey (talk) 20:10, September 6, 2018 (UTC) I'm wondering if "Eye Guy" is human. The "peephole" looks like a porthole; perhaps it is one. What if "Eye Guy" is outside the dome, in the ocean? What if he/she is one of those awoken, enslaved, warped, and turned against Albia/England by Dimitri Vapnoople? Of course, it would be odd that the voice of a cetacean outside the dome could be heard so clearly inside or that the cetacean could clearly hear what was said inside back to it, but this would hardly be the least plausible thing to ever happen in Girl Genius. -- William Ansley (talk) 20:38, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : This is a very elegant idea, so I hate to raise objections to it. But if you look at panel 4 of Monday's page, you see a corridor off to our right, behind Steelgarter. This makes me think that the peep/porthole is in an interior wall of the dome. Of course she could have made any number of turns between panels 4 and 5, so I'm not 100% confident about it. (Edit: Also the last panel of Wednesday.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:04, September 8, 2018 (UTC)